Bloodlust
by Yukishi
Summary: The son of Alucard and Integra, Alucard Hellsing, is trying to find the key to running the Hellsing Organization.. And falling in love while at it.
1. Chapter 1

A fourteen year old boy with dark brown hair sat at a desk where Integra once sat. His red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. He wasn't as attractive as Alucard, and he wasn't as powerful as Integra, but he was as much of a helpful owner of the Hellsing organization as they had been when they ran it together. 

Now, this young boy happened to be their son, Alucard Hellsing. His face looked almost like an exact replica of Alucard's, only with a bit darker skin. He looked as if Alucard would if he were fourteen, or somewhere in the area. On his desk sat a picture of a girl with light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Next to her, was a man with pale white skin, and dark hair, with gleaming red eyes, in front of them were two children, quite young, both with red eyes and dark hair - him, and his sister, Kura.

As he sat there, he remembered the days his mother would take them out to firework shows during the night, since they couldn't be out during day, and the times that she would take them swimming in the oceans when they were a little older.

For you see, Alucard had always adored his mother. He wished that he could take a bullet for her, that he could follow in her footsteps. This he did, even though, his mother had passed on. He remembered that quite well too. His father, older sister, Kura, and himself crowded around her death bed, when he was the mere age of seven. Two years later, his father was killed on a mission that his uncle had given him.

When little Alucard found out his father, the Nosferatu that gave him the power to protect his mother, was killed, he went aywaul. He brutally attacked and killed his uncle, and had inherited the Hellsing Organization, as his mother had wished. He was running over some papers, realizing there was another outbreak of the artificial vampires in London. While he was doing this, a girl with bright blonde hair and red eyes like his own walked in.

"Good evening, Sir Alucard," she had said, the minute she walked into the door.

"Oh, Hello, Seras," he replied without looking up, and picked up his cup of coffee. "This is getting boring, indeed.."

"What, sir?"

"These artificial vampires, giving me all the trouble of going down to exterminate their asses. When I was younger, I thought it might be fun.. Now I realise, it's just a load of shit."

"I suppose so, sir," Seras replied.

"Get me another cup of coffee; I'm going to need it," Alucard snapped.

"Right away, sir."

"And stop calling me "sir". You can address me as Alucard."

"Yes, Alucard," she humbly said, and bowed as if to acknowledge her dismissal.

She turned to leave, and Alucard had a weird thought. Did he fancy this girl? HELL NO. How could he fancy his servant? It was preposterous. He yawned as he looked over the rest of the papers.

The next day, Alucard awoke with a strange feeling.. One that made him feel all tingly. Was he, the great No Life Prince, afraid? That's stupid, why would he be afraid, he couldn't be. There was no reason.

Then he realized what had awoken him. He heard the screams of his servant, of Seras. He shot up, and ran out into the hallway, to only find Seras against the wall, brutally murdered.

He saw who had done it, none other. The ghosts of his mother and father. "MOTHER-- WHY!" he shouted, as he almost broke into tears.

"You cannot let love get in the way of your work. You are a Hellsing, and I forbid it."

Holding Seras' body close, he twitched. "You bitch..."

"What?" his mother asked him, confused.

"You don't understand, mother. You don't understand what I meant to Seras, what she meant to me." Alucard spat.

"It seems to me as if you loved her."

"I don't know if I did or not, but you killed her before I found out.. Why would you take away that chance before I can complete it?"

"Because, I'm your mother, and I tell you, I forbid it. End of discussion." With that, Integra disappeared, leaving Alucard and Seras alone.

Alucard hugged the girl's body closer to his, licking the blood from her face. She didn't need to die like this.. He shouldn't have let her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard stood at the door of Seras's old room, his read eyes gleaming with hate and sorrow.  
Why didn't mother understand? Why couldn't she understand he needed her? Or did he.. Alucard couldn't tell.  
He knew that father loved mother, and he knew that he'd end up loving someone, too. But was it Seras... Or was it...

There was an echoing of footsteps down the hall, and he saw her. Kura. Her red eyes gleamed in the dark, as she saw Alucard shake his head.  
Her long, bright red streaked hair shone through the moonlight, from above, and Alucard refused to look at her.

"Ne, Aruku, what's wrong?" she said, as she raised an eyebrow at the boy's behaviour. She was one year his senior and she acted as if she was his wife.  
He and his sister never really got along well, so all he did was mutter a "Nothing," barely audible. She shook her head; her brother was always such a pain.

"Look, I'm sorry your girlfriend's dead, Alucard, but you needn't be so dramatic. It's not like she was your fledgling or something..," Kura said, while Alucard cracked a smirk.

"OR WAS SHE!" Kura yelped at him, making fun out of the smirk, turning it into one of his goofy little brother grins. He just sighed and shook his head. Sisters.., he thought.

Kura was worried about Alucard, her little brother wasn't like she was, but they did both run the organization. Him being her master, her being the hunter -- and the head of the military.

All of the new recruits were surprised that a 15 year old girl would be their commander-in-chief, but, first one who made fun of her like that usually got his jugular artery ripped out, and then eaten. So, all was good with her troops. They never underestimated her, and she was finely proud of it.

When she left Alucard be, so he could rest, you know, after the tragedy their parents had bestowed upon him, she went down to the dungeons. This always calmed her down, to see the prisoners.. A lot of them became friends of hers, especially her. The one they were forbade to allow out of her cell, Shikazuchi. She was small, couldn't been more than 13, and yet.. She was extremely dangerous. Kura learned this when she first met Shika, and from then on has never tried to speak to her again. Until now.

As she reached the heavily locked door, she walked inside, after unlocking it with her voice. There she saw Shika, tied up in a straight jacket, looking at her with the giant pools of red that were considered eyes. She sat down, and stated her reason for being there:

"Help my brother, she is dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Lonliness ;; Kura's Decision, Alucard's Reflections

Shikazuchi started to laugh. Oh, this laughter poisoned the underlevels of the Hellsing Organization. Kura cringed, it made her feel so.. unsafe. Yet, this was expected with Shikazuchi, and Kura knew this all too well.

Like her preceeder in this cell, Shika was only to be awakened within the need of a true crisis, except her parents had OTHER ideas for the two siblings with this Nosferatu. Since both Alucard and Kura were half vampire, they deemed it for both of them not to be able to control a vampire.

Well, that sucks. Shika and Kura sat in mid silence, until Shika broke the silence.

"So basically, what your saying is, 'get Alucard a girlfriend'," Shikazuchi said, as Kura's bright red eyes narrowed, and her feet became suddenly interesting.

"Well…," Kura said, trailing off. _Yeah, nice going Kura. Get her to think that Alucard needs a girlfriend. God, I'm so STUPID._

Kura hated anyone other than herself, Seras, or her parents being part of Aruku's "love life". She was a protective older sister, and hated being so protective of her year-younger brother. But, who could blame her? Her parents told her to protect him, and well.. That's one way she thought she could protect him! But..

Who would ever realise this is what Kura's intention was? Who would ever feel the same about her brother in her protective way? No one, and that was her cruel intention, that wasn't even meant to be so.. Cruel.

"Well, Kura?" Shika spat, waiting for the 15-year-old's response.

"I guess so.. But.. She has to meet my approval! Deal?"

"Deal," Shika replied, a toothy grin on her face. Oh was she going to have fun with this!

On the upper levels of the Hellsing Organization, Alucard stood from his seat on the windowsill in Seras' old room. Sighing, he left the room and headed down the hall, to his. He longed for Mother's explanation to this.. Heck, he longed for Mother herself. He did miss Integra, more than Kura did, which is saying something. The boy had been lonely since his mother left him, and even lonlier when his father did. What would he do if Kura ended up leaving him, too? He'd be alone, all alone. Is that why he felt so strongly about Seras?

He didn't know, and as he looked at the lid of his coffin, he recited the words carved upon it:

"The bird of Herpes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

Oh, Father, how would you know what this meant to me, when you gave it to me? I miss you Father, and Mother.. Come back.

Changing from his dark coloured suit that he'd been wearing all day, he slipped into a white yukata, and laid down in the coffin. Closing his eyes, again, he recited:

"The bird of Herpes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame.."


End file.
